


A Rose to Share

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: Roses [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Who could say no to Selphie???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Squall has no reason to say no.
Series: Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	A Rose to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irredivivous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/gifts).



February fifteenth could bring sorrow or relief, afterglow or anxiety. There were good dates, and there were bad. 

And then there were  _ athletic events. _

Squall sat in the chair behind his desk and closed his eyes for a second to rest.

It must have been a long blink because Selphie was there when he opened them again. 

She held out a rose with an understanding sort of grin.

“You look like you need this more than me.”

It was chocolate,  _ thank Hyne,  _ and he might have said no.

But it was Selphie. He gave her a small smile.

“Thank you.”


End file.
